Domino
Domino is a Mutant as well as a skilled mercenary, who possesses, the ability to manipulate probability in her favor, giving the effect of incredible luck. She is currently a member of the X-Force team. Biography Early Life The woman who would become known as Domino was actually the result of a secret government breeding program known as Project Armageddon. The project was created by the Essex Corporation who intended to develop the perfect weapon and genetically engineer fighting soldiers. Domino was the only test subject to survive, but her powers of good fortune were deemed a failure to meet the project's goals. Domino's biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli, in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino lived with the cult until she was thirteen, where she then escaped from the Church. Afterwards, Domino decided to become a mercenary and began working with various government agencies. While working for the NSA, Domino was tasked to guard Doctor Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let roam free. While guarding him, Domino and Doctor Thurman somehow fell in love with each other, even going so far as getting married, apparently officially. Doctor Thurman gave Domino the nickname 'Beatrice' due his obsession with Dante's Inferno. Domino made a widow when Milo was killed during a raid on a government facility. Powers and Abilities Probability Manipulation: Domino is a Mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random kinetic phenomena that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation. This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. She cannot consciously control her ability. Domino can only activate it by putting herself in a position in which she could be harmed. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Domino where to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. * Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. Category:Ninjas Category:X-Force Members Category:Mutants Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries